The instant invention relates generally to time clocks, and more particularly, to an international world clock.
Numerous clocks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to indicate time change. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. of Gardner 1,999,126, De Angelis 2,056,038, Lewis 2,417,695, Smith 3,002,337, Smith 3,232,038, Zoli et al 3,702,056, Wakabayashi 3,918,251 and Lin 4,307,458 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, the would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.